Everything is Alright
by Izumi Akita Suzuki
Summary: 'Everything is alright.' a lie Barry Allen told to himself to keep his happines in this way. [Warning for Halbarry and Westallen.]


Everything is Alright by Izumi Akita Suzuki

Summary : 'Everything is alright' a lie Barry Allen told to himself to keep his happiness in this way.

Flash and Green Lantern belongs to DC Comics, as always I only have the storyline of the fic.

Warning for Halbarry and Westallen

* * *

Kata 'pengkhianatan' dan merupakan sebuah kata yang dibenci oleh sang Flash, tetapi ia menyadari bahwa perkataan itu merupakan sesuatu yang telah ia lakukan selama ini. Tetapi, Mengapa ia sama sekali tak bisa menerima fakta itu? Barry Allen tentu saja mencintai Iris West dengan sepenuh hatinya, tetapi ia tak bisa meninggalkan Hal Jordan begitu saja. Rasa cintanya kepada sang Green Lantern sama besarnya dengan rasa cintanya kepada sang jurnalis. Dia tak dapat meninggalkan keduanya, atau bahkan salah satunya.

Jatuh cinta kepada dua orang di saat bersamaan selalu dianggap sebagai sesuatu yang salah, padahal cinta datang tanpa mengenal waktu dan tempat. Perasaan yang dialami Barry adalah sama, cintanya untuk Hal seolah mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia adalah seorang pria yang telah beristri. Begitu juga dengan cintanya untuk Iris, cinta tersebut masih terus mengalir seolah mengabaikan fakta bahwa Hal kini berada di tengah - tengah hubungan mereka. Barry mencintai kedua orang tersebut dan tak akan rela untuk melepaskan apa yang telah ia dapat.

'Semuanya baik - baik saja.'

Sebuah kalimat penuh kebohongan yang ia lontarkan kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia tak dapat menyangkal bahwa ia menikmati saat sang pilot mendekapnya seperti sekarang ini, tetapi ia juga tak dapat menyangkal fakta bahwa mungkin suatu saat Iris akan tahu bahwa status hubungannya dengan Hal yang sebenarnya akan terungkap. Kata - kata 'pengkhianatan' masihlah dibenci oleh sang Flash, tetapi ia tak dapat mengelak bahwa dia berkhianat ketika ia sadar bahwa dirinya selalu menikmati saat - saat seperti ini bersama Hal Jordan. Bisakah dia tetap menjaga untuk Hal dan Iris secara bersamaan? Bagaimanapun Barry tahu bahwa dia bahagia bersama keduanya.

"Barry, kau baik - baik saja?"

Sang kekasih mendapatinya tengah melamun, sebuah senyum dibiarkan mengembang di bibirnya meskipun sebuah pikiran buruk tengah menerjang pikirannya. Sebuah anggukan diajukan sebagai sebuah jawaban.

"Mmm. Semuanya baik - baik saja."

"Kau yakin? Apa ada yang salah dengan Iris?"

Ketika nama sang istri terluncur begitu saja dari sang kekasih, Barry Allen kembali dibawa kepada sebuah realitas. Kekasihnya tahu mengenai istrinya dan Istrinya mengetahui soal kekasihnya, tetapi ada perbedaan yang sangat jelas di dalam pengetahuan mereka akan satu sama lain. Harold Jordan mengetahui Barry mencintai Iris sama sepertinya, tetapi Iris tak pernah tahu bahwa Barry mencintai Hal sama seperti dirinya. Sang jurnalis hanya tahu bahwa dirinya dan sang pilot sebagai sebatas ' _super-best-friend_ ' dan lagi Barry tak mau menyatakan sebuah kejujuran karena dia tak akan pernah rela jika harus melepaskan salah satu dari mereka. Barry selalu ingin kebahagiaan-nya terjaga di dalam jalan ini, meski ia tahu jalan ini terlihat salah.-

" _Bear_?"

Lagi - lagi suara sang Green Lantern memecah lamunan-nya, kembali sebuah anggukan diajukan oleh si pirang. Diiringi dengan sebuah kalimat yang menyatakan bahwa semuanya baik - baik saja, dan kebohongan yang tadinya tersimpan untuk dirinya sendiri tersebut telah ia sampaikan kepada sang kekasih. Respon yang diberikan Hal hanyalah sebuah helaan nafas lega dan sang pilot kembali membiarkan tangannya meraba rambut Barry. Sebuah ingatan melayang di kepalanya, Harold Jordan pernah menyatakan bahwa dirinya adalah sang _'saint'_ sementara Hal sendiri ialah sang pendosa. Bagaimana mungkin seorang _'saint'_ melakukan komitmen kepada sebuah dosa seperti yang kini tengah lakukan?

Dia dan Hal ialah sama - sama pendosa, bagaimanapun mereka telah membiarkan diri mereka untuk berkomitmen dalam sesuatu yang terhitung sebuah dosa. Mereka adalah kekasih, tanpa berpikir bahwa salah satu dari mereka tengah beristri. Mereka adalah kekasih, tanpa berpikir bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan akan menyakiti orang lain. Mereka adalah kekasih, tanpa peduli apa kata dunia ketika mereka menemukan fakta bahwa Flash dan Green Lantern adalah pasangan gay. Inti dari semua ini adalah mereka kekasih dan pendosa, atas status sebagai sama - sama pendosa itulah alasan mengapa mereka sempurna bagi satu sama lain.

Sebuah senyum tetap dibiarkan tertanam di wajahnya, meski sebuah pikiran buruk kembali melintas di kepalanya. Perlahan dirinya menarik sang kekasih untuk menyentuh bibirnya, tanpa diperlukan waktu yang lama Hal segera merespon aksi tersebut dan ia membiarkan bibirnya menempel di bibir sang Flash, kedua dari mereka tahu kebahagiaan yang mereka pegang ialah salah di mata moralitas maupun norma. Namun, apakah manusia pernah bisa bergerak ataupun berpikir dengan akal sehat apabila itu tengah menyangkut masalah cinta? Cinta merupakan hal yang buta dan mampu membutakan, cinta bisa jadi memang indah. Namun, cinta juga memiliki risiko, Hal dan Barry jelas memahami ini tetapi mereka tetaplah nekat di dalam jalan yang membawa mereka ke dalam kebahagiaan seperti saat ini. Kedua insan tersebut dimabuk dalam asmara dan di dalam perasaan yang tersalur oleh afeksi fisik kepada satu sama lain.

* * *

Iris tersenyum padanya saat ia kembali. Entah mengapa senyum dari istrinya tersebut justru membuat hatinya sakit, Iris West sama sekali tidak layak untuk menerima sebuah pengkhianatan darinya. Wanita itu merupakan wanita yang baik dan penuh kasih sayang, merupakan sebuah kebohongan apabila Barry menyatakan bahwa Iris bukanlah seorang istri yang sempurna. Namun, meskipun begitu Barry tak bisa meninggalkan Hal begitu saja. Cinta yang dimilikinya untuk kedua insan itu ialah sama, ia tak akan bisa melepas salah satu dari mereka, apalagi apabila ia harus melepas keduanya.

'Semuanya baik - baik saja.'

Sebuah kebohongan yang lagi - lagi ia nyatakan kepada dirinya sendiri. Barry ingin menganggap semua hal yang terjadi ini baik - baik saja, karena ia tahu bahwa kebahagiaan yang ada padanya harus terjaga di dalam ini. Sang Flash kembali mengukir senyum di wajahnya, walau pikiran buruk kembali menyerangnya.

"I love you, Iris."

Seharusnya ada ucapan maaf yang menyertai penyertaan cinta itu, pernyataan yang menyatakan bahwa ia menyesali tindakan-nya untuk menjalin asrama bersama salah satu temannya. Namun, faktanya dia tidak menyesali segala yang tengah dilakukan. Ucapan maaf tak akan berguna apabila ucapan itu tak menyiratkan sebuah penyesalan sama sekali, bukan? Saat itu juga sosok Iris menarik Barry ke dalam pelukan-nya, pelukan yang sifatnya menenangkan. Seketika itu juga sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Barry dan ia yakin semuanya akan baik - baik saja.

* * *

Semua orang tahu Hal Jordan sebagai seorang yang hanya mau terlibat dalam sebuah hubungan tanpa adanya komitmen. Semua orang tahu sejarah mengenai hubungan romansa sang pilot. Namun, kini sebuah hubungan dengan komitmen tengah di-lakoni-nya di dalam sebuah dosa. Ia benar - benar sang pendosa, ia merasa bersalah kepada istri sahabatnya. Namun, rasa bersalah sama sekali tidaklah cukup untuk menghentikan dosa yang tengah diberinya sebuah komitmen. Cinta, mereka bilang cinta adalah murni dan tak berdosa, tetapi bagi sang Green Lantern omongan itu sebatas mitos belaka. Apabila cinta murni dan tak berdosa, mengapa perasaan cintanya yang sekarang membawanya ke dalam sebuah dosa?

Apabila cinta memang sesuatu yang murni dan tanpa dosa, tentunya ia tak akan berbohong pada Iris West. Dengan senang hati ia akan menceritakan apa status hubungannya dengan Barry sekarang ini. Namun, Hal tahu bahwa cinta juga dapat membutakan dan menjerumuskan ke dalam dosa. Ia yakin Iris akan tersakiti apabila ia menyatakan kejujuran dan apabila ia melukai sang jurnalis itu sama saja dengan ia melukai sang kekasih.

Dia adalah sang pendosa, sang pendosa yang benar - benar kotor karena ia berhasil menarik sang _'saint'_ ke dalam jurang dosa. Ia telah membawa Barry Allen untuk berkomitmen dalam dosa yang sama dengannya. Dosa yang hanya bisa dilihat dan dirasakan oleh mereka berdua, karena hanya mereka yang tahu mengenai sebuah komitmen di atas nama dosa ini. Sebuah senyum penuh kepahitan terpatri di wajahnya, dia benci fakta bahwa ialah sang iblis yang berhasil menarik sang malaikat ke dalam jurang neraka.

Hal Jordan boleh membenci fakta ini. Namun, ia juga merasa bahagia. Dia tak bisa melanggar kebahagiaannya demi orang lain. Setiap orang berhak bahagia, bukan? Sekalipun dalan cara yang salah. Status hubungannya dengan Barry Allen merupakan salah satu perwujudan kemunculan rasa bahagia yang salah. Ia menjadi kekasih dari seorang pria beristri dan lebih parahnya lagi sang pria tersebut memilih setuju untuk menjalin hubungan gelap bersamanya. Harold Jordan memang ditakdirkan sebagai seorang pendosa. Rasa bersalah yang terpatri di hatinya sama sekali tak akan berguna apabila tak ada penyesalan di sana, bukan? Ia merasa bersalah kepada Iris West, tetapi ia tak pernah menyesali hubungannya dengan Barry Allen.

Hal tahu, apabila Barry bersamanya sekarang ini maka sang Flash akan menyatakan semuanya baik - baik saja. Bagaimanapun, Barry percaya bahwa inilah jalan kebahagiaan yang dimilikinya yaitu untuk bersama dengan kedua orang yang ia cintai secara sama dan seimbang. Hal tahu, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyesali terjadinya hubungan gelap ini. Namun, Hal juga tahu bahwa Barry mempunyai rasa bersalah yang sama untuk Iris. Ini bukanlah soal permainan nyali, karena apabila ini sebuah permainan nyali Hal akan menang di dalamnya mengingat seorang yang dipilih menjadi Green Lantern adalah mereka yang tak memiliki ketakutan. Sayangnya, cinta tak akan pernah menjadi permainan nyali karena sebuah perasaan tidaklah bisa dipertaruhkan.

Dan sekarang yang bisa sang pilot lakukan hanyalah untuk tetap menjaga kebahagiaan Barry. Meski mungkin kebahagiaan sang anggota forensik CCPD tersebut akan membuatnya berkorban akan kebahagiaan-nya sendiri, ajakannya kepada Barry untuk terjun ke dalam lubang yang sama ialah cukup. Ia tak mau jika harus merenggut kebahagiaan sang _speedster_ , dan apabila sang _speedster_ memutuskan bahwa hubungan gelap ini akan berakhir ia akan tetap menjaga Barry Allen dari belakang. Rasa benci mungkin akan sekilas muncul dalam benaknya apabila Flash mengakhiri dosa ini, tetapi Hal tahu bahwa rasa cintanya sudahlah terlampau besar, sehingga dia teramat yakin bahwa ia tak akan bisa membenci sang _speedster_ sekalipun sosok tersebut menyakitinya.

* * *

Saat ia merengkuh sang wanita, pikiran akan dosa kembali terbesit di kepalanya. Saat bersama Hal Jordan ia mengingat Iris West, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Rasa cintanya kepada dua invidu tersebut sama besar sehingga ia tak bisa mengabaikan salah satu dari mereka ketika bersama dengan lain. Lingkaran setan seolah - olah telah menjeratnya begitu saja. Kata 'pengkhianatan' tetaplah dibenci olehnya, tapi apakah layak ia membenci kata itu apabila ia seorang yang tengah melakoni-nya? Iris tidaklah pernah memperlakukannya dengan tidak baik, tetapi mengapa ia membalas perilaku Iris dengan mencurangi sang jurnalis?

Barry membiarkan tangannya menari di antara rambut sang wanita. Iris dan Hal benar - benar individu yang berbeda, dan dia heran mengapa ia bisa jatuh kepada keduanya secara bersamaan. Hal merupakan seseorang dengan nyali yang besar bahkan mungkin sosok itu sama sekali tak akan takut apabila maut datang untuk menjemput-nya dan memeluknya dalam keabadian, tetapi nyali itu jugalah yang membuat sang pilot suka bertindak sesukanya tanpa berpikir. Sedangkan, Iris adalah seorang wanita dewasa yang tak akan mungkin melakukan tindakan sembrono seperti Hal, wanita tersebut tahu pasti bagaimana dia harus bertindak.

Barry mencintai kedua insan itu tanpa adanya skala perbedaan, dia mencintai Harold Jordan untuk segala tingkah laku sembrono-nya dan ia mencintai Iris West untuk segala perhatian. Mengapa mencintai dua orang pada saat bersamaan selalu dianggap salah? Pertanyaan itu masih menghantui pikirannya hingga detik ini. Dia merasa bersalah kepada Hal dan Iris di saat bersamaan, dia merasa bersalah kepada Iris karena kebohongan-nya dan ia merasa bersalah kepada Hal karena sang pilot juga harus berbohong atas hubungan mereka.

'Semuanya baik - baik saja.'

Sebuah kebohongan yang ia utarakan kepada dirinya sendiri di saat ia merengkuh sang istri. Sebuah kebohongan yang akan mengalihkan dirinya sendiri dari realitas yang ada, sebuah kebohongan yang akan dia pertahankan demi kebahagiaan. Barry membiarkan dirinya tersenyum ketika Iris menarik dirinya untuk menguatkan dekapannya kepada sang wanita. Sebuah pikiran buruk kembali melintas di kepalanya tetapi pada akhirnya ia sadar bahwa cinta tidaklah pernah berdosa. Manusia itu sendiri yang terjebak dalam godaan dosa atas nama cinta.

Barry Allen mungkin pernah menjadi seorang malaikat, namun sang iblis telah menariknya untuk terjun ke dalam neraka. Hal Jordan, ialah sang iblis dan ia tahu bahwa sekali terjun ke dalam neraka ia tak akan bisa kembali lagi ke dalam surga. Namun, Barry Allen membiarkan dirinya berlalu lalang di dalam surga dan neraka, karena ia mencintai Hal Jordan dan Iris West secara bersamaan. Sebuah senyum -yang sebenarnya menyiratkan kepahitan- tersirat di wajahnya. Dia harap dia bisa menjadi penghuni tetap di surga atau di neraka, sayangnya ia tak mau melepas miliknya di dua alam berbeda itu. Hal Jordan dan Iris West adalah dua individu yang tak akan pernah dilepaskannya karena ia mencintai keduanya dengan sepenuh hatinya.

'Semuanya baik - baik saja.'

Kebohongan itu masih ia gunakan untuk dirinya sendiri karena ia yakin bahwa inilah satu - satunya jalan bagi Barry Allen untuk mempertahankan kebahagiaan-nya, dengan terus berjalan bersama dua orang yang dicintainya, tanpa mau melepaskan salah satu dari mereka yang telah berada di dalam genggaman-nya.

A/n : Saya bahkan ga ngerti kenapa saya nulis ginian, tapi seperti biasanya saya mengharapkan _review_ apabila ada yang mampir.


End file.
